The invention relates to providing a golf hole for indoor recreational activity. In greater particularity, the invention relates to providing a golf hole which may be recessed in the floor of an indoor structure, most typically a family room or basement recreation room. Even more specifically, the invention provides for implementing the use of a conventional standard golf cup to be located in the floor of a residence or the like in a recessed arrangement similar to the disposition of a golf cup in the green of an outdoor golf course.
The invention further relates to providing such an indoor golf hole for use in practicing putting skills on an interior floor surface. This invention is further directed toward providing an indoor golf hole that is adjustable relative to the flooring and floor covering configurations whereby to be adaptable to a wide variety of room styles.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable indoor golf hole which may be utilized in both a conventional floor and subflooring for framed flooring and also for use in a poured concrete floor typically found in residential basements.
It is further the goal of the invention to ultimately provide for the disposition of a flag stick and flag which may be removed during use in putting practice and to provide a cover for providing a generally coplanar surface across the aperture of the golf hole so that the floor surface is returned to a generally planar situation allowing persons to walk over without tripping or stumbling.
Another object of the invention is to further provide for adjustability wherein the golf cup retained in the indoor golf structure is vertically adjustable so that different floor coverings or subfloor configurations may be modified, changed or replaced while still allowing for the golf hole to be usable in a changed circumstance.